the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter
Dexter was an internationally famous police officer who lived at the height of the NoHead era. Born to a rich family, Dexter was surrendered to the Police Grand Army. By far the swiftest learner in his year, Dexter was particularly apt at combat games and diplomacy. Dexter had several friends when he was younger, but began to drift away from them when he was older, including Sean Cornelly, who left the police because Dexter "snitched" on him. As of 2009, he was trained exclusively by Sheriff Bladepoint along with Zett. As he grew older and continued to develop, Dexter became an outspoken individual who had strong views about the systemic corruption that plagued the government. Dexter graduated in his early twenties, and two years later he joined Peter Hecks, an extremely talented baby, offering him support and encouragement. When Peter became Baby Intelligence and moved on to become the Grandmaster of the S.M.S.B., the Second NoHead War began. After Human Replicas across the world were given the command to kill the police, Dexter survived the attempted execution and escaped from New York, going into exile. After participating in the fateful Battle of Yellowstone, Dexter soon got wind of the end of the NoHead Purge. He briefly helped Sheriff Bladepoint reform the police — until he and his girlfriend were tortured beyond physical repair by three Elite NoHeads. He and Laura were subsequently placed in the Jan Thickley Ward for irrevocable superpower damage at NYC Hospital, where he currently resides. Despite this, Dexter was one of the most highly regarded combat instructors in the entire group. Recordings of Dexter demonstrating fighting techniques were recorded on the Grand Datapad and became mandatory viewing for two generations of officers. Biography Early life Dexter was born to a rich family at some point between 1992 and 1995, at the height of the First NoHead War. His parents were stern, but proud of his talents, and willingly surrendered him to the police. Unlike most cadets, Dexter was aware of his origins. By far the swiftest learner in his year, Dexter was particularly apt at combat games such as Noodle Wars. He also won the 12-and-Under Noodle Wars tournament at only nine years of age. Dexter had already been studying diplomacy. Four years later, Dexter was trained in the fifteen-and-up ranks as soon as he turned thirteen. Their teacher was renowned as a historian. Teen years Dexter had several friends when he was younger, but began to drift away from them when he was older, including Sean Cornelly. However, Cornelly, in his jealousy and insecurity, stole an ancient record in the night, hoping to read ahead of his friends and gain an edge. Dexter visited Sean’s room to try and talk his friend into returning the record. However, the pair were interrupted by a high-ranking officer named Devyn Francis, who discovered the stolen item. Cornelly claimed Dexter was responsible for the theft, and Dexter claimed he was lying, confusing the officer, who didn’t know which to believe. The next day, the two were on opposite sides in an track exercise and ended up brawling with each other. After Sheriff Bladepoint broke up the fight, Dexter and Sean were examined individually. Dexter told the truth about the theft of the records, and Sean was expelled. The pair became bitter enemies. This experience made Dexter wary of friendship and attachment. Even though he studied under the fifteen to seventeen classes, Sheriff Bladepoint took a particular interest in the young Dexter and was frequently his adviser and confidant. The Sheriff, however, was equally quick to point out Dexter’s flaws when necessary. He also assisted in Dexter’s weapon training. Building from this foundation, Dexter became an accomplished gunslinger and a strong police officer. He was the most gifted his instructor had ever seen, and Dexter learned much from his Master. As he grew older and continued to develop, Dexter became an outspoken individual who had strong views about the systemic corruption that plagued the U.S. Government. Training of Peter Hecks Dexter graduated in his early twenties, and two years later he joined Peter Hecks, an extremely talented baby who had joined the training ranks, and did a good share of his training. When only a week old, Peter had impressed the police with his potential. Mission to Maine Two weeks into the training, Dexter and Peter were assigned to protect the State Senator from pirates who were kidnapping powerful figures for ransom. On the politician’s ship, Dexter met up with his old friend, Sean Cornelly, who was now serving as an aide in the government and acted as if the incident with the stolen record had never happened. Pirates attacked the vessel, exploiting design flaws, and the politician was kidnapped despite the actions of the two police. This was coupled with Peter only being allowed to watch while attempting to survive. He did not tell Peter that he knew the aide. Dexter suspected that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the politician’s craft during the battle had been a deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone a security retrofit. He traced the sabotage back to the responsible factory in Maine. With Peter’s help, Dexter discovered that the factory was owned by Caravan, a corporation that used child labor on its assembly lines. While they were investigating further, Sean Cornelly arrived. Telling the two police that he’d found a worker willing to talk to them, he lured the pair into an ambush. There, local battle robots suddenly appeared and threatened the two police. Cornelly had betrayed Dexter for good, as he formerly worked at the factory. Dexter and Peter were forced to surrender in order to avoid collateral damage to the factory’s numerous child workers. They were injected with toxins that paralyzed them and rendered them unconscious. The incapacitated police were subsequently transported to Sean Cornelly’s headquarters. The two woke up, restrained, in an unfamiliar room some time later. They had been captured by Cornelly, who spoke to them and said he planned to hold them until the state Senator was ransomed. Unfortunately for Sean, the senator died from a sudden heart attack. This panicked Sean’s assistant, who rushed into the room where the officers were held and began to argue with the pirate leader. During their quarrel, Peter broke free from his restraints and telekinetically summoned his sword. Peter then dueled with Cornelly, intending to kill him. Despite his burning hatred for Cornelly, Dexter objected to this, and Peter chose not to slay his overmatched foe. Instead, he arrested the two pirates and returned to New York with his apprentice. Second NoHead War On 18 July, 2019, Dexter was informed by Bladepoint about the skirmish that resulted in exposing Mr. Stupid NoHead. Dexter was the second person told of Peter Hecks’ graduation. Before the pair parted, Dexter advised Peter that his need for connection with other beings was a possible threat, and betrayal should never catch him by surprise. While Dexter and Peter had been an effective team, their relationship after the dawn of the S.M.S.B. was distant. However, Peter heeded much of Dexter’s advice. Battle of the Wasp Dexter fought in the Battle of the Wasp, piloting his ship into battle with the intention of rescuing Mayor Katie Black. He was nearly overwhelmed by N-54 reinforcements, but he emerged from the fighting with little damage, thanks to help from a mutant named Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Operation: Purge The police were wiped out soon after. While Dexter was operating with stoplights around New York City, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his disguised Human Replicas to execute Operation: Purge, which meant the extermination of all police officers. Dexter felt his police brethren being killed all over the town and, coming to the only logical conclusion for so many concurrent deaths of his fellow police, he suddenly realized that the Human Replicas were not children, but disguised robot soldiers, and were responsible for the killings. Despite being filled with grief, he was still able to defend himself, decapitating Human Replicas 114 and 115 with a single strike and stop the rest of the nearby backup replicas his from assassinating him. With help from two other police, Dexter survived and was able to escape to meet with another surviving officer, Sheriff Bladepoint. Dexter helped root out survivors and brought them to the old police station, where they hid for some time before returning to what was left of the police station. They did some repairs inside, though it was deemed risky to fix the outside. Dexter helped Sheriff Bladepoint train the survivors, though he was disturbed by Bladepoint’s sudden hatred of the S.M.S.B. and Baby Intelligence, who he claimed were not in any way responsible for the Purge. While on the run from NoHeads, he remained friends with Zach, and attended Zach's wedding to Bridgett Kellerman as best man. When their daughter Lindsay was born, Zach and Bridgett named Dexter godfather, thus designating him as Lindsay's guardian in the event of their deaths. Battle of Yellowstone In a sudden turn of events, Dexter helped the police fight the NoHeads after their base was discovered and sabotaged. During the battle, Dexter led the Police Grand Army alongside Force Baby. In the battle, the captain fought bravely against the Rocket forces of the NoHeads, destroying many Rocket soldiers, though he was captured when he attempted to rescue Force Baby. As the Rocket soldiers surrounded Dexter and Force Baby, Telekinibabe destroyed the NoHeads’ control station. The Rockets were deactivated and Dexter and Force Baby were saved. Permanent incapacitation Soon after, Dexter soon got wind of the events during the Skirmish in the City Volcano that ended the NoHeads for good. He helped Sheriff Bladepoint retire the Grand Army and reform the police for the next few months. However, in August, he and Laura were attacked by Whammo Fireball, the Lunch Money Bandit, and a possessed Darren Slade. They were capturedIn Ms. Vulgar NoHead says: "It was they who dared take part in the capture, and by means of electrocution, torture of Laura and Dexter!" thus confirming that Laura and Dexter were captured and then tortured. and tortured extensively with lightning, and although the Elite NoHeads were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Beta Prison for their crimes, their victims would never recover. Dexter was deemed a cripple, and lost his capability to function in society. He and Laura were placed in the permanent ward of NYC Hospital, where they would reside for the rest of their lives. Baby Intelligence regularly visits his friends for Christmas and other holidays, although they do not overtly recognize Baby Intelligence on these visits. Post-mortem Dexter was one of the most highly regarded combat instructors in the entire group. Recordings of Dexter demonstrating fighting techniques were recorded on the Grand Datapad and became mandatory viewing for two generations of officers. In addition, a lecture by Dexter on controlling emotions was recorded by Lucy Sanford and preserved in her database. During his time as an instructor within the third police station, Dexter’s teachings on methods for conquering arrogance were also particularly well received. Personality and traits Dexter had great sense of duty and honor and was willing to give his life for his cause, which was the police. He had a strong belief in the ideal of cooperation and friendship between the remnants of the police and the S.M.S.B. He was also a skilled warrior, able to face hordes of Rockets and survive, but normally he was a calm and caring individual. Powers and abilities Dexter was a highly skilled warrior. His training allowed him to survive encounters with hordes of enemies. Relationships Baby Intelligence Dexter joined Peter Hecks, an extremely talented baby who had joined the training ranks, and did a good share of his training. The two became very good friends; both confided in each other their worst fears. The two fought together in a particularly violent battle against Sean Cornelly. Dexter was the second person told of Peter’s graduation. Before the pair parted, Dexter advised Peter that his need for connection with other beings was a possible threat, and betrayal should never catch him by surprise. While Dexter and Peter had been an effective team, their relationship after the dawn of the S.M.S.B. was distant. However, Peter heeded much of Dexter’s advice, still abiding by it in 2043. After Operation: Purge, Dexter was one of the only police who did not blame him for the massacre, even going so far as to stand up to Sheriff Bladepoint, his Master. Zett Dexter appeared to have a love-hate relationship with fellow officer and protege Zett. The talents of the two teenagers complemented each other — one was a keen military strategist, the other an inspirational public speaker — and the Grand Army thus returned to prominence through their efforts. The two often showed jealousy of one another, though it is obvious that the two were close friends. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1990s births Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:NYC Hospital permanent patients Category:Police Grand Army members Category:S.M.S.B. supporters